The Night Of The Dance
by KittyKatTerra
Summary: He waits for his love as he watches the dancers. He cannot find his shadow.


Yay! I'm sorta out of inspiration for my other story so i'm going to take a little break. This is my first time writing a lemon so please forgive me if this isn't as good as others...and being female makes it a bit difficult when i can't even ask my guy friends how. What. Ect. Lol. So please be kind!

I do not own YYH or it's characters in anyway no matter how much i beg and plead. T^T

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The chandelier sparkled as the candle lights flickered, the wind blowing. The dancers beneath it enjoyed the music, their ballroom skirts rustling with their movement, the tuxes, wrinkling as the men moved.

Up in the balcony, overlooking the oblivious dancers was a young man. He wore a black thief's mask, his green eyes shining. His read hair put in a ponytail was constricted by the black top hat he wore to match his white tux. He looked around the dancers, desperately searching. His black soul used to be white, until it was stained with lust for that one person. His eyes looked at each person before moving on. He laughed as his friend Yosuke was caught trying to put liquor in the punch. He chuckled when his friend Kazuma was shunned by several women. Poor guy. He frowned when he saw Keiko kissing another man in the darkened corner of the dance floor. He would let Yosuke know later. He looked at Yusuke and saw him looking at Kazuma with eyes filled with lust. His eyes widened and he smirked. He know what he was doing tomorrow. He looked around once more, but yet he still did not find the one he was seeking for. He did not find the black haired demon that caused the stain on his pure white soul. As his eyes did one last sweep of the ballroom he saw them.

A man and a woman. She wore a white ball gown, with light blue lace trimming, the strapless dress hugging her figure. He wore a black tuxedo, his hair spiked, and his eyes closed. He watched as the women tried to get him to dance and the man think about it. The silent watcher hissed, his eyes narrowed. How dare they. Mine. The watcher was still and silent no more.

The watcher jumped silently from the balcony, landing in a small area, with a fox like grace. Once again his eyes, searched. He saw his prey. Like a fox he maneuvered his way through the crowds. He smirked when he saw him. His prey was refusing to dance with that fake person. He walked up to him and looked into the beautiful eyes that were his beloved's trademark. He bowed low and asked politely, "May I have this dance?" He looked up into the eyes of his wishful partners to see shock, and happiness echoing in their eyes.

"I would love too." His love replied, taking his hand. As the fox led the shadow onto the dance floor, he continued looking into those bottomless eyes. They danced the endless ballroom dance, always as partners. His prey looked at him and grinned.

"Like what you see?" His partner asked, chuckling. The dancer grinned.

"I love what I see. For you have stained my soul." He replied smirking, as he took his leave. A small hand reached and held his wrist. The fox looked at the hand restricting him from leaving. He looked into their eyes.

"And you have purified mine." The owner of the hand said. The fox and shadow looked at each other in the eyes. The fox grabbed his love's face and brought it closer to his. The now captive prey soon fell into the fox's trap and wrapped their arms around the hunter's neck. He brought their lips together and was rewarded with fireworks. He gripped his prey closer, deepening the kiss. The captive gasped, allowing the hunter's tongue entrance. Soon they broke apart, gasping for air. They looked at each other, panting, and smiled.

The fox smiled softly and grabbed the waist of the one he loved. His love continued to bless him with one of their rare smiles.

"Get the hell away from my HIEI!" A loud screeching voice yelled. The woman came and tore Hiei from the silver fox.

"Stay away from him." The man hissed and grabbed Hiei back, and kissed him deeply.

"Kurama…" Hiei moaned and grabbed the man's jacket. The fox smiled and nibbled on Hiei's lip. The woman gaped and her face turned red in anger. Kurama held Hiei's hand and picked him up. He jumped away and slid into the shadows. He led Hiei to his bedroom, and lied him on his bed. He knelt down to take Hiei's lips once again. Hiei reached up and pulled his love down on top of him. Kurama moaned and slowly broke away from the kiss to take off Hiei's jacket. Hiei arched his back as Kurama started to feast on his neck. Hiei whimpered and held Kurama's head, allowing the fox demon to nibble, lick and suck, marking Hiei as his. Hiei let out a quiet scream as Kurama bit down on his neck, causing blood to seep out of the wound. Kurama licked the blood and once again kissed Hiei. Hiei arched his back, rubbing his clothed erection against his soon to be lover's. Kurama moaned and bit his shadows lip hard. Hiei whimpered again and his tongue wrestled with Kurama's. As their tongues wrestled, Kurama slid his hands up Hiei's shirt and started to play with his nipples. Hiei opened his mouth in ecstasy and arched into Kurama's touch. Kurama took his mouth from Hiei's and latched onto his collar bone. He grabbed the bottom of Hiei's shirt and quickly tore it in half , eliciting an excited whimper from the man below him. He threw the offending cloths aside and licked one of Hiei's rosy nipples. The bud hardened when Kurama blew on it. He took the bud into his mouth and sucked hard. Hiei arched more into his touch, and held his fox's head to his chest. Kurama used his left hand to play with this loves untouched nipple and his right hand grabbed the belt that held Hiei's pants. He unbuckled the belt and continued to alternate between pinching and rubbing his nipple. He lightly nipped on the nipple in his mouth, and Hiei rewarded him with a muffled scream of ecstasy.

"Kura-" Hiei moaned as he bucked his hips, trying to relieve the tightness he felt in his pants. He felt Kurama undo his pants and helped him take them off. He was now lying naked on his fox's bed, shirtless and pantless. The only article of clothing that remained on his body was a pair of black boxers that had little smiling flames. Kurama chuckled and rubbed against the bulge that had appeared in Hiei's boxers. Hiei bucked into Kurama's hand. Kurama started to nibbled a path down Hiei's body. Hiei writhed underneath his lover's body and Kurama smirked, enjoying the power he held over his love. He nibbled the area right above Hiei's boxer line. Hiei continued to writhe, enjoying the feeling of Kurama's tongue on his body. Kurama slid Hiei's boxers down, releasing the hard erection. He moved his thumb around the head, spreading the precum around. He felt Hiei tense, and lowered his head. He nuzzled the inside of Hiei's thigh, causing Hiei to spread his legs farther. Hiei was panting, the feeling of Kurama's mouth so close to his cock. Kurama smiled and kissed the side of Hiei's dick. Hiei shuddered and opened his mouth to let silent gasps of pleasure escape. Kurama licked the head of the throbbing cock, causing Hiei to let out a loud moan. Kurama continued to lick and nibble on the head and used his hands to slowly pump up and down Hiei's shaft. Hiei subconsciously rocked his hips, thrusting himself into Kurama's hand and mouth. Kurama grinned and took all of Hiei's cock in his mouth. Hiei let out a scream, the feeling of him in Kurama's mouth almost too much to handle.

Kurama slowly bobbed his head enjoying the taste that was all Hiei. His tongue darting out bit by bit, his teeth lightly grazing the shaft. Hiei bucked his hips, causing Kurama to deep throat him. Kurama swallowed every bit, his gag reflex almost nonexistent. Hiei's panting grew louder and faster, his hips bucking faster. Kurama felt Hiei's cock twitch, signaling Hiei was close. Hiei grabbed Kurama's hair, and screamed loudly.

"K'rama!" Kurama smirked as he heard his name being screamed. He felt Hiei's cock twitch once more and felt a white creamy liquid burst into his mouth. He swallowed every bit of it. He licked his lips, when the liquid stopped flowing, already craving for more. He licked around Hiei's shaft, cleaning up any leftover cum. He looked at Hiei's face. His face was heavenly. Hiei's eyes were closed in pleasure, his mouth open as he took heavy breaths. His face was flushed, still rosy from his orgasm.

"You look absolutely delicious right now." Kurama whispered into Hiei's ear. He unbuttoned his shirt after taking off his jacket. He took the light fabric off, and slid his pants of his slim hips. He then started to rub the large bulge in his boxers, moaning as he felt his cock twitch in apprehension. He took another look at Hiei and whimpered. He grabbed a bottle of lube from his dresser drawer. Hiei's eyes grew wide when he realized what this meant.

"I'm not going to be uke! No way in hell!" Hiei shook his head. Kurama laughed and kissed him. He looked at his love and smiled once again.

"Don't worry. I will make your first time a memorable one." Kurama murmured into his ear. Hiei blushed and looked away. Kurama grinned and grabbed Hiei, flipping him so he was on his hands and knees, his ass in the air. Kurama moaned as he saw Hiei's tight ass, and put his thumb over the puckered hole. He felt the warmth and then removed his thumb. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers, then slowly pushed his ring finger into the tightness. Hiei squirmed at the peculiar feeling. Kurama continued sliding in and out his finger. Hiei soon got used to the feeling and Kurama inserted another finger. Hiei once again squirmed as Kurama stretched him. Hiei slowly felt the pleasure that Kurama wanted to give him. He soon felt himself rocking against Kurama's fingers, mewling in pleasure. Hiei screamed as he felt Kurama's fingers hit a sensitive area. Kurama smirked.

"I just hit your prostate, and I will hit it over, and over and over again." He quietly said, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Hiei screamed each time Kurama hit the spot. He moaned as Kurama inserted another finger, thrusting it roughly into him. Hiei moaned at the change. He mewled in pleasure at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Kurama chuckled lightly and removed his fingers. Hiei whimpered in disappointment at the loss. Kurama slid off his boxers and spread some lube on his hot throbbing cock. He slowly positioned the head of his cock against the tight glistening pink hole. Hiei whimpered and pressed himself against Kurama's shaft.

"Please. Please K'rama! Take me now!" He cried, wanting Kurama to just screw him already. Kurama grinned.

"I just wanted to take you slowly. After all it is your first time." He explained. Hiei turned and glared.

"Just fuck me already!" He hissed. Kurama moaned and quickly thrust into Hiei's tight hot ass. Kurama mewled loudly as he felt the tightness surround him. Hiei cried out in pleasure and pain. Sometimes being a masochist was a good thing. He slowly relaxed and then rocked against Kurama. Kurama closed his eyes in desire and thrust harder. He positioned himself at another angle and continued to increase in pace and strength. Hiei screamed as he felt the bundle of nerves get hit. He continued to scream in wantonness as he felt Kurama hit it every time he thrust into him. Kurama moaned as he heard Hiei scream out his name every time he entered him. Kurama felt himself getting closer to the edge and wanted to come with Hiei. He grabbed Hiei's erect cock and started to pump up and down quickly. Hiei screamed loudly one more time before he fell over the edge, seeing a bright white light. Kurama felt Hiei cum, his muscles tightening around Kurama's cock. Kurama screamed out Hiei's name and came in his ass. They both fell on the bed, panting. They were hot, sweaty, and still wanting.

"You have stained my soul with lust. I will never have enough of you." Kurama sighed. Kurama looked at his lover and held him in his arms. Hiei looked at his fox.

"And you have purified mine." Hiei whispered, slowly falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
